ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Qlyn
Homeworld Rama Common Physical Attributes Common physical attributes: The Qlyn are completely made out of vines from the forest side of Rama. They highly resemble that of a human, but they do not have skin, among many other things. The reason for them being this way is, because they were born out of the trees of Rama. They are extremely well built and have great agility and strength. Religion The Qlyn worship two gods. One of the Gods Orus, and the other God Ciros. Their worship is based on plants and animals. More specifically the God Orus is based off of the trees, while the God Ciros is based off of a deer like creature that roams around the forest. The Qlyn are not accepting of each other religions, or the religions of the Pallions who also live on Rama. Culture The Qlyn’s diet mainly consists of just plants. They eat plants that have been previously grown in forest and they also grow their own plants to eat. They do not use any forms of transportation except for walking or running. They are also able to swing from tree to tree in a fast and effective manner. They will live in tribes. They choose their leader by holding a competition. This competition tests many different skills needed to be able to rule a population. In this competition, there are tests for strength, endurance, intelligence, and leadership. The leader of the Qlyn, Altair was chosen this way. Females are just as important as men in the society. Besides Altair, men and women are treated fairly equal, and have the same rights and privileges. Education Pretty much every young Qlyn is educated. Either the parents teach their kids, or they go to classes in a school like building in the middle of the forest. What they teach in school is the language of the Qlyn, Vitano and they also teach the younger ones how to build houses and how to grow and maintain plants. Hierarchy The powers at be became the ruling power by winning a competition. The church and state are separate and the ruler doesn’t really have much to do with religion. The Qlyn are mostly democratic. The lower classes are much smaller compared to the upper classes in terms of population. There tend to not be many poor Qlyns. If a Qlyn is poor, they could rise above the system and become wealthier, but it would take a lot of hard work. That specific individual would have to prove themselves worthy to Altair of being of the higher class. The minorities are individuals who choose to not be productive within society. Another reason why they might be a minority is because they are very aggressive towards others in the society. They might have committed a crime such as murder, rape, or robbery. Language The Qlyn tend to speak in Vitano, which is very common amongst everyone. They tend to only speak Vitano and when they speak it, it tends to be spoken very fast. This makes it hard for someone who is just starting out learning Vitano. The Qlyn are also able to write in Vitano. When they write in Vitano it tends to come out in words just like the English language does.